Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 10
Cragonos Mines Cragonos Mines, is the western interior of a huge Mountain ( Mount. Cragonos ) . The path to get up to Cragonos Cliffs can be confusing and quite a few paths do tend to lead to dead ends but however do have useful items, so if you can’t seem to figure out the right path, just try several until you find the right one. They’re many Rock and Ground type Pokémon and you will tend to run into them often, so if you don’t want you be interrupted by the wild Pokémon a lot, it is highly recommend you use repels. |- |- |Item5%=Everstone}}|- |Item5%=Hard Stone|Item50%=Everstone}}|- }}|- |Item5%=Soft Sand}}|- }}|- }}|- }}|- }}|- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- There will also be quite a few trainer battles, be wary though since many of the trainers Pokémon has the ability Sturdy meaning that if the opponent uses a move that will faint the Pokemon, the Pokemon will survive with 1HP, also be wary of the move Self-Destruct which faints the Pokemon using the move but can badly damage the opponet’s Pokemon or even faint them, if you have a Ghost type though the move won’t affect it. One trainer you’ll battle will be Adventurer Jesper which is a good EXP Training Hotspot if you want to train for the 4th Gym. |- |- |Pokemon2=Geodude|Form2=Kanto Form|PriType2=Rock|SecType2=Ground|Level2=30|FormName2=Kanto|EXP2=385|EV2= |Pokemon3=Graveler|Form3=Kanto Form|PriType3=Rock|SecType3=Ground|Level3=31|FormName3=Kanto|EXP3=910|EV3= }} |- |Pokemon2=Geodude|Repeat2=2|Form2=Kanto Form|PriType2=Rock|SecType2=Ground|Level2=31|FormName2=Kanto|EXP2=398|EV2= |Pokemon3=Woobat|PriType3=Psychic|SecType3=Flying|Level3=31|EXP3=418|EV3= }} |- |Pokemon2=Geodude|Form2=Kanto Form|PriType2=Rock|SecType2=Ground|Level2=33|FormName2=Kanto|EXP2=424|EV2= }} |- |- |Pokemon2=Geodude|Form2=Kanto Form|PriType2=Rock|SecType2=Ground|Level2=34|FormName2=Kanto|EXP2=437|EV2= |Pokemon3=Meditite|Gender3=M|PriType3=Fighting|SecType3=Psychic|Level3=33|EXP3=396|EV3= |Pokemon4=Meditite|Gender4=M|PriType4=Fighting|SecType4=Psychic|Level4=34|EXP4=408|EV4= }} |- |Pokemon2=Vaporeon|PriType2=Water|Level2=33|EXP2=1301|EV2= |Pokemon3=Glaceon|PriType3=Ice|Level3=33|EXP3=1301|EV3= |Pokemon4=Jolteon|PriType4=Electric|Level4=33|EXP4=1301|EV4= }} |- |Pokemon2=Geodude|Repeat2=2|Form2=Kanto Form|PriType2=Rock|SecType2=Ground|Level2=35|FormName2=Kanto|EXP2=450|EV2= |Pokemon3=Boldore|PriType3=Rock|Level3=34|EXP3=998|EV3= |Pokemon4=Drilbur|PriType4=Ground|Level4=34|EXP4=480|EV4= }} |- |- |Pokemon2=Gurdurr|PriType2=Fighting|Level2=36|EXP2=1095|EV2= |Pokemon3=Machoke|PriType3=Fighting|Level3=35|EXP3=1065|EV3= }} |- Cragonos Springs Cragonos Springs is where the player can catch the Pokemon, Lapras on Mondays, keep in mind that you can only catch Lapras after you’ve gotten HM Surf from Brad, Lapras will be in the furthest part of the Springs. If you can’t find Lapras on Monday, it’s most likely because of the timezone you are in so try Sunday or Tuesday. You can also encounter wild Pokemon while either Surfing, Fishing or just Walking. |- |- |Item5%=Everstone}} |- |Item5%=Hard Stone|Item50%=Everstone}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Soft Sand}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item100%=Mystic Water}} |- Cragonos Cliffs Now that you’ve reached Cragonos Cliffs, go to the Poke Centre and heal up your Pokemon before you proceed that’s because they’re still quite a few battles ahead. Some wild Pokémon can also be encountered here, mainly Flying Types and the very rare to find Bagon. |- |- |Item5%=Sharp Beak}}|- }}|- }}|- }}|- }}|- }}|- |Item5%=Dragon Fang}}|- One of the trainers you’ll battle will be Hiker Jackson, whose Pokémon give the most Physical defense EVs, tied with Hiker Anson, be wary though since like many of the trainers Pokemon in the Mines his Pokemon also have the ability Sturdy and move Self-Destruct. |- |Pokemon2=Pidgeotto|PriType2=Normal|SecType2=Flying|Level2=35|EXP2=915|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Gogoat|PriType2=Grass|Level2=34|EXP2=1355|EV2= |Pokemon3=Aipom|Gender3=M|PriType3=Normal|Level3=34|EXP3=524|EV3= |Pokemon4=Flaaffy|PriType4=Electric|Level4=35|EXP4=960|EV4= }} |- |Pokemon2=Graveler|Form2=Kanto Form|PriType2=Rock|SecType2=Ground|Level2=34|FormName2=Kanto|EXP2=998|EV2= |Pokemon3=Golem|Form3=Kanto Form|PriType3=Rock|SecType3=Ground|Level3=36|FormName3=Kanto|EXP3=1681|EV3= }} |- Category:Walkthrough